2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team, 28th Infantry Division
The 2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team is a unit of the Pennsylvania Army National Guard’s 28th Infantry Division. 2nd Brigade’s headquarters is in Washington, Pennsylvania, and the brigade also contains units from Ohio and Maryland. History Headquarters, 2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team was organized in July, 1872 as a company called the Washington Guards. In November, 1873 the company was formally incorporated into the Pennsylvania National Guard as Company H, 10th Pennsylvania Infantry Regiment.Association of the 110th Infantry, History of the 110th Infantry, 1920, page 1 Company H was mobilized for the Spanish–American War from 1898 to 1899 and served in the Philippines.Pennsylvania Adjutant General, Record of Pennsylvania Volunteers in the Spanish-American War, 1898-1899, 1901, page 424 In 1916 the company was federalized for service on the Mexico–United States border during the Pancho Villa Expedition.George Thornton Fleming, History of Pittsburgh and Environs, 1922, page 134 In 1917 Company H merged with Company H, 3rd Infantry Regiment, and the new unit was designated Company H, 110th Infantry Regiment. From August, 1917 to June, 1920 the 110th Infantry was mobilized for service in France during World War I.Francis Earle Lutz, The 110th infantry in the world war, 1919, page 12 Company H, 110th Infantry was inducted into federal service for World War II in February, 1942. It served with the 28th Infantry Division in the European Theater, and was demobilized in October, 1945. In September, 1950 Company H was activated for service during the Korean War, and remained mobilized in West Germany until June, 1954.Washington Reporter, 110th Infantry Federalized for Fifth Time, September 9, 1950 Company H was re-designated Company C, 1st Battle Group, 110th Infantry as part of a 1959 reorganization.Washington Observe''r, 110th Infantry Ends Enlistment Freeze, February 23, 1962 In 1963 Company C was combined with Headquarters, 1st Battle Group, and the new unit was designated Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 2nd Brigade, 28th Infantry Division.''Washington Reporter, Guard Units to be Reduced, March 15, 1963 In 1968 the 2nd Brigade Headquarters was reorganized as the 689th Military Police Company.Washington Observer-Reporter, Waynesburg Guard Unit has no Word on Call Up, January 29, 1968 In the early 1970s, another reorganization led to the creation of the 408th General Supply Company.Washington Observer-Reporter, 408th Highly Specialized Guard Unit, June 28, 1972 The 408th General Supply Company was again designated Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 2nd Brigade, 28th Infantry Division as the result of a 1975 reorganization.John B. Wilson, Center of Military History, Armies, Corps, Divisions, and Separate Brigades, 1999, page 311 Campaign participation credit War with Spain *Manila Philippine–American War *Manila *Malolos World War I *Champagne-Marne *Aisne-Marne *Oise-Aisne *Meuse-Argonne *Champagne 1918 *Lorraine 1918 World War II *Normandy *Northern France *Rhineland *Ardennes-Alsace *Central EuropeBarry Jason Stein, Peter Joseph Capelotti,U.S. Army Heraldic Crests, 1993, page 169 War in Iraq *Al Anbar campaignPennsylvania Department of Military and Veterans Affairs, Invitation pamphlet, 2/28 BCT Fallen Warrior Memorial Dedication, 2012 Decorations World War II *Luxembourg Croix de Guerre, streamer embroidered LUXEMBOURG. (110th Infantry cited; Department of the Army General Order 43, 1950)Center for Military History, Army Lineage Series, Armor-Cavalry: Army National Guard, 1972, page 124 War in Iraq *Navy Unit Commendation (as part of I Marine Expeditionary Force (Forward))Department of the Army, Army Concurrence for 1 Marine Expeditionary Force Navy Unit Commendation, July 20, 2009 Recent events Following the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks, members of 2nd Brigade mobilized as units and individuals for both homeland security and missions in Iraq and Afghanistan.Pennsylvania National Guard, About: 28th Infantry Division, accessed June 28, 2013 In 2005 and 2006 2nd Brigade served in Iraq, with a temporary task organization that included units from Vermont, Kentucky, Nebraska, Utah, Indiana and Michigan, as well as regular Army units from the 3rd Infantry Division and 101st Airborne Division. This task organization also included battalions of the United States Marine Corps. In succession these were 1st Battalion 5th Marines (2005); 3rd Battalion 7th Marines (2005-2006); and 3rd Battalion 8th Marines (2006).Chris Rosenblum, Centre Daily Times, Chimes of Freedom May Ring for Soldiers: National Guard Seeks Funds to Honor 82 Fallen Members in Iraq, December 4, 2007 2nd Brigade operated in Anbar Governorate and received credit for aiding in the organization and training of Iraqi Security Forces, capturing terrorists, destroying insurgent groups, and destroying or disarming more than 1,100 improvised explosive devices.Rory Schuler, Lebanon Daily News, 28th Division Commander Touts Work of Brigade in Iraq, March 24, 2006Alfred A. Smith, The Spectrum, 2/28th Brigade Combat team takes over the Al Anbar Province in Iraq, August 4, 2005Monte Morin, Stars and Stripes, Suicide bomb kills dozens of Iraqi police recruits, two Americans, January 6, 2006Blackanthem.com, Iraqi Soldiers Capture Insurgents, Disarm Roadside Bombs, November 24, 2005''News Blaze'', Richard Scaricaciottoli, 3-1-7 Iraqi Army Discovers Large Weapons Cache in Western Ramadi, March 4, 2006Monte Morin, Stars and Stripes, Marine bomb expert shaken but not deterred by IED, January 15, 2006Cnn.com, Ramadi Battle Kills 100-plus Insurgents, March 1, 2006 Task organization In 2005 and 2006 the Army’s transition to modular units led to the designation of 2nd Brigade as the 2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team. As of 2013 the task organization consists of: * Headquarters and Headquarters Company, 2nd Brigade (Washington) * 1st Battalion, 110th Infantry (Mt. Pleasant) * 1st Battalion, 175th Infantry (Pikesville, Maryland) * 2nd Squadron, 107th Cavalry (Cincinnati, Ohio) * 1st Battalion, 107th Field Artillery (New Castle) * 128th Brigade Support Battalion (Pittsburgh) * 2nd Brigade Special Troops Battalion (Johnstown).Pennsylvania National Guard, Unit Locator, November 16, 2011 References Division 028 02 Division 028 02 2